


Where Water Lilies Grow

by RedKitty_52



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitty_52/pseuds/RedKitty_52
Summary: "I'm not alone because loneliness is always with me."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is a fic I wrote like last year and it's kinda depressing but I figured Lance doesn't get a whole lot of attention and I kinda relate with him and thought it'd be nice to kinda help others maybe understand him and how he feels and stuff...Idk hope you enjoy

—-

_Being in a big family it was easy to blend in, too easy. In order to stand out he had to take risks, separate himself from his siblings. It started out as just an act but then it became a mask to everyone. A mask he never took off until he was in the safety of his room. A mask. A way to hide. He no longer felt himself. He was no longer the way everyone remembered him_

__

__

He had become...

_**forgotten.** _

——

With each day that passed he felt himself slipping away, further away into the current of life, until one day he'd become a speck in the ocean. Everyday he felt himself drowning, deeper and deeper until he didn't know which way was up and which way was down. He didn't realize it at first but then he soon found he was no longer in the present, he constantly thought about the good times, but eventually those good times didn't seem so good. They only served as reminders of what he was.

He was never good enough, never strong enough, never wild enough. He was never....enough. He would find himself walking alone. Every time he left the house it was the same path. 'Maybe if I could escape I could be happy. Maybe if I changed things would be better. Maybe...'

Those words seemed to fill his head until it was no longer a reassuring thought, it had become a reminder that nothing would change, no one would change, he couldn't change. He started questioning everything.

-

One day as he walked a sad and lonely trail he came across a river, it flowed so peacefully. He sat down next to it and wondered why he couldn't be like the river, why couldn't he just enjoy life in peace, why was it so hard to be.

He looked to see a water lily floating in the water, not moving. Tears started dripping down his face. How could something so beautiful be so sad? Nobody knew what he was truly like, he didn't even know how he was on the inside.

Days passed without a thought, hours went by and even though he was there with his friends or family, his mind was somewhere else. He would pretend everything was ok. He would act like nothing was wrong but in reality, he was slipping away. Emotions no longer lived in him, life had become a dull and sad lullaby that he began to crave. He would live for the time when he could go to his room. There he would cry himself to sleep wondering if anyone heard or cared. At night his fears would end up waking him up either screaming or crying, sometimes both. But not once was there a knock at the door. Never once did someone look at him differently, they were all oblivious...

He had never felt so alone.

So empty.

There was nothing left for him, or so he thought, but then again he didn't think much anymore...what would become of him? Is this how he would live out his life? Would he be able to be happy again? Truly happy? There was no way to know...but he clung to one last light, he clung to them. He clung to anyone he could, anyone he knew would cling back.

He wasn't totally forgotten...maybe there was still hope...maybe it wasn't all over. That was his last thought before falling asleep that night, maybe he still had hope...

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did I change or did you just stop loving me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry for the long wait but I have returned and will post the last 3 chapters all right now...adios!

_Memories had started to fill his mind, memories of food, memories of family, of fun, of friends, of...home. Home. Where really was home anymore? Was it Earth? The ship? Being with his fellow friends and teammates? He didn’t know anymore, he had forgotten what home is like. He wouldn’t be able to recognize home if he felt it. He had become trapped inside his own head. Sounds seemed farther away, lights seemed to dim and fade and people, he began to see people from his memory rather than those that stood in front of him. Life seemed to carry on all the same. He tended to find himself wandering into his memories to the one place he felt...anything. A single water lily that never seemed to move. He felt a connection to that flower, as odd as it may sound._

——

When he wasn’t trapped in his own head he was wrapped up in distracting himself. He realized that hitting on girls and piloting a lion of Voltron just wasn’t interesting anymore considering he was always rejected and it seemed he wasn’t really needed. Keith was back, Shiro was brought back, Allura now pilots Blue and nothing has changed with Pidge or Hunk. Where did that leave him? 

_“Sharpshooter?! Ha that’s funny!”_

_“Lance is the goofball!”_

_“Yeah right, a ninja.”_

_“Come on, loverboy.”_

That’s all anyone said...no one took him seriously anymore. Maybe he wasn’t needed on the team, they could all make due without him. When he joined Galaxy Garrison he was hoping to finally do something to set him apart from his family and do something he loved and not worry about what others thought. However he found himself wanting a distraction from that too. He realized that his whole life was a mask.

The nights he cried himself to sleep he would think about his life before he started making changes, before he was forgotten. At least that’s what he considered himself. He didn’t really know much anymore.

His darkest fear would keep him awake at night, being so far from home he started wondering how long it’s been, how old were his siblings now, did everyone think he was dead, worst of all, did they forget him? 

Everyone always seemed so happy up here in space, never once did anyone seem tired from staying up all night, too scared to fall asleep and face what was awaiting them in their dreams. Not once did anyone break down because they were overwhelmed with memories. He could feel himself breaking each and every day, he wondering how much longer he could put up with it all. A lot of days he wished he could just go back and never have enrolled in Galaxy Garrison, other days he’s grateful for all the new friends he’s met but then he thinks, ‘are they really my friends? Is this really me? Can they really consider met their friend if this is all just a mask? Is it still a mask?’

He constantly doubted himself, but he still held on to his morals. Soon it would be time that he would begin to overwhelm himself, he no doubt would have a breakdown. What would he do when that day came? Would it be too late for him to get help? Would he be forgotten forever?

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H.O.P.E.= Hold On, Pain Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This starts the realtime story...idk if that makes sense soo read and you'll understand

He had woken up that night different from the other nights. Normally he would be out of breath and sweating or crying and screaming. This time he woke up peacefully. For once he didn’t dream about his fears, instead he dreamt about them. Maybe he was starting to change and grow.

——

He sat there in the dark, quiet. He didn’t know what to do. Laying on the floor in his room was the wolf, Keith’s wolf. ‘He needs a name, I wonder what Keith is going to name him’ he thought. The wolf stirred and sat up and looked at him in the dark. It felt as if the wolf knew exactly what he was thinking. He got up off his bed and knelt next to him. “Hey there buddy…” he rubbed its neck as he tried to remember how he ended up in his room. 

—

_“Hey lance..?” He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly. He looked slightly over his shoulder at Keith. He looked different now, he looked, better. “Hey…” he replied softly. He felt the hand slip off his shoulder and Keith looked at him and he realized for the first time, his eyes were filled with concern._

_“I want you to keep the wolf in your room, I think you need him.” He gave a slight smile and they both looked over at the wolf who was currently bothering Pidge. “Need him? Why wou-“ “I’ve heard you at night, I figured if you weren’t alone you might be able to sleep or at least have something to comfort you.” He froze. ‘He heard me?’_

—

“Heh...there is someone who cares.” The wolf licked his face and he fell onto his butt and chuckled. There was so much he didn’t know. Did everyone hear him at night? He shook his head and looked at the wolf who now lay in his lap. He sighed and stroked its head softly. 

There was a knock at the door and he jumped and woke up, realizing he fell asleep with the wolf in his lap.

He yawned and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it revealing everyone standing there. “Oh, uh, hey guys.” He stood there shocked and confused. Without a second thought everyone hugged him. “You aren’t alone Lance.” Keith had whispered into his ear. For the first time in a while he felt...happy. He smiled a little and felt tears come to his eyes. “We love you Lance. Nothing would be the same without you.” He felt the tears drip down his face as Shiro reassured him. Everyone took a step back and he looked at them and realized something. There really was hope….hope had found him. What now?

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not the load that breaks you, it's the way you carry it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it guys, hope you liked it.

_Memories flooded his mind and gradually each day he realized a piece of his mask would flake away leaving the true Lance underneath. The Lance everyone loved, the Lance that flirted to be funny and cute not out of need for attention or love. He found himself sleeping sounder at night and less nightmares occurring. He didn’t wake up to a tear soaked pillow or a wolf whimpering at the side of his bed._

—  
 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-**

He rolled onto his side. It had been a few months since he started resting easy and had to start waking up to an alarm.

Keith’s wolf popped up out of his ball at the sound of the alarm and wagged his tail. “Mornin boy!” He stood up from his bed and kneeled next to the wolf and hugged him around his fluffy neck. He buried his face into the wolf’s neck and started to get drowsy. Then the wolf nudged him with his nose sensing he was falling asleep. 

The wolf was very fluffy and soft, much like a pillow. There was slight chuckling from Lance’s doorway. “I see I’m not the only one that uses you as a pillow Cosmo.” Lance looked up with sleep in his eyes and saw Keith leaning against the doorway with a slight smile. “Cosmo?” He asked. “It’s a long story but I’ve finally given him a name.” “It’s about time Keith! I wondered how long you were going to have us call him “boy”, “him” “it” or “the wolf.””

Keith chuckled and shook his head. “Allura and Hunk made breakfast, I was just coming to wake you up.” Lance got up and started walking out the door, “Thanks for coming to get me.” Keith looked at him with a completely serious look on his face, “Oh I was talking to Cosmo… I was going to let you miss out.” Keith slowly broke into a grin and Lance playfully slapped his arm. They both erupted into giggles and walked to the dining room of the Castle.

—

It was time to depart to Earth. Everyone was loading up their lion or pods full of all their stuff. Even though they were going home, everyone seemed a bit down. Nobody knew what awaited them on Earth, they could go back to the same Earth they left, a Galra colony or even worse, it could be destroyed altogether. Although no one voiced their concerns, everyone was thinking the same thing. 

“Lance!” He looked up and saw Pidge standing in his doorway. He had almost everything packed up and ready to load, he didn’t have a whole lot of stuff but he was surprised Pidge was at his room with at the science-y tech stuff she had to pack.

“Oh hey Pidge, what are you doing here? Don’t you need to pack?” She shook her head and walked into his room and sat on his floor. “I already finished, however there’s something we need to do before we leave…” she looked at the game on his bed and then at the tv and smiled. He grinned back at her and hooked the game up and sat next to her handing her a controller. 

He finally felt at peace and happy. No longer a lost little water lily, but one that floated along a river with a cluster of others.


End file.
